Retention and dewatering systems for use in papermaking currently utilize any component or combination of components from the following list: flocculant, coagulant, and inorganic particulate. When these systems are added to an aqueous slurry containing cellulose fibers, fines, fillers, and other additives, and subsequently introduced onto a paper machine, sheet formation is facilitated with observed improvements in the retention and dewatering. Throughout the recent history of papermaking several different inorganic particulates have been used as part of the retention and dewatering system. The inorganic particulate has ranged from colloidal silica or silica sols, modified silica sols, and borosilicate sols, to naturally occurring smectite clays, used singly or in combination with each other. Even so, there is a need for a new synthetic inorganic particulate that provides even better retention and dewatering without sacrificing the properties of the paper or paperboard.